


Pink October

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after her breast cancer, Eric and Calleigh recall the moments together. For all women int he world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink October

**Author's Note:**

> Fot the pink october

A yearhad passed sincethe discoveryandthen thefight against the breast cancer. Ericwas lying onbed,withhis head resting ononehand, while usingthe other tostroke Calleigh’scheek, who had her backto him, sleeping peacefully, and he brushed away a few blonde strandsthat werestuck on hercheek.

They had been already together when Calleigh gave him the news about her cancer, devastated. She had cried, screamed and kept him away from her, not wanting him to have to suffer with her, or see her ugly, but the Cuban didn’t pull away and they stayed together, enduring the treatment, the breast removal and its reconstruction.

“Um... what time is it?” Calleigh asked, stretching and turning to the other side, staying glued to Eric, who smiled.

“It’s early yet.” The brunette replied, giving her a peck. “Good morning Mrs. Delko.”

“A wonderful good morning, Eric.” Shereplied, also smilingand puttingher hands around hisneck andhugging him. The couplewas silent fora few minutes, just listening toeach otherbreathingand absorbingtheir aroma, a mix of both, whenCalleighleaned herforehead on his, whispering: “I can’t believe it's beenone year.”

The couple looked down where the sheet that was covering them had slipped, revealing their bare bodies and they both looked the same point: Her right breast. The first surgery for partial withdrawal had left Calleigh very sad every time she looked herself in the mirror, but the second surgery to rebuild left her breast perfect, except for a scar on the side, where they had removed the cancerous cells.

The blonde's eyes were moist and Eric took a hand between them, stroking her bosom fondly, running a finger over the scar and then involving the whole breast with his hand, making her sigh before he lowered his head and kissed the tip of her breast and then they stared at each other.

“Me too. Never forget, you’re beautiful Cal.”

She laughed touched with his words.

“I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you Eric.”

There were days when Calleigh couldn’t stand the meds and the fact of having to operate her breast and cashed her sadness on him, crying, but he always took a deep breath and hugged her, ignoring her fists punching him, until the blonde gave in and hugged back, with tears in her eyes. And so the couple always ended kissing and walking to another day, to face the disease together with the support of the CSI team and was one of those days that Eric asked her to marry him and soon after she is cured, they married.

“No, don’t apologize. It wasn’t fair that you have to get sick.”

“Life is full ofchallenges. And yougave me strength toendure thetreatmentEric.” She replied, kissinghis lipsandstaring into his brown eyes, but he shook hishead witha smile, happy that Calleigh became againthat joyouswoman.

“I was only the support. The strength came from you, you are a strong woman and that's why I fell in love with you.”

“But the support that I love.”

She laced her hand with his free hand and they kissed. The kiss started sweet, just the touch of their lips and then Eric’s tongue asked permission to enter and Calleigh parted her rosy lips, giving him entry. Eric lowered the sheet all the way, staying between her legs and lowering his lips to her neck, nibbling and kissing it.

“Oh Eric...”

Thehand that wasin her breastcontinued to caressher there, but with morepassion andCalleighstarted kissinghis neck, shoulders and chest, the parties of him that she couldachieve, droppingher handand strokinghis black hair. Ericloweredhis other handtoher legs, parting themandcaressing her intimately, feeling her wetnessand making Calleigh’s breathfail.

“You're beautiful.” He said again, watching her flushed body, the scar and then her brilliant green eyes, which were dark with desire. She smiled, grabbing his member and stroking it, making him release a hoarse groan, before guiding it to her entering.

“I'm ready.”

Eric grabbed her hips and then kissed her when he penetrated her body. Both stood for a moment, before returning to kiss as they moved together. Sweaty and stained, the two kissed intensely, feeling they were close to climax and Eric began to caress her triangle between her legs and Calleigh bit his shoulder, preventing a loud moan.

After the shower, the couple dressed for work and Eric admired her, smiling, seeing Calleigh wear white dress pants and then the pink shirt from the breast cancer’s campaign. She finished combing her hair, leaving it loose, below the shoulder and smiled at him.

“What?”

“You look good in pink.”

She laughed, walking toward him and hugging him, before saying softly:

“I've got news for you.” Eric lowered his head to look at her curiously: “You're going to be a daddy.”

Eric opened his mouth, shocked and Calleigh smiled, waiting for him to absorb the news. His face broke into a smile as big as hers and he picked her up, leaving her taller than him and kissed the woman with passion, looking forward to the arrival of his child with the woman he loved.   


**The end**


End file.
